doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enzo Fortuny
) |lugar_nacimiento = Distrito Federal, México |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px thumb|personajes de Enzo. Drake.jpg|Enzo es famoso por doblar a Drake Bell. Inuyasha.png|La voz de Inuyasha Arnold.png|La 2ª voz de Arnold Drakeparker.png|Drake Parker en Drake y Josh Frodo.jpg|Frodo en El Señor De Los Anillos. Images3.jpg|Nick en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. A_cb27ad0e.jpg|Andy Larkin en Las locuras de Andy. Kiba Inuzuka NS.png|Kiba Inozuka de Naruto Yue Scc.png|Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue de Sakura Card Captors GeorgeWeasley.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en Harry Potter (Saga) Cole Ninja Go!.png|Cole de LEGO Ninjago|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Ninjago:_Maestros_del_Spinjitzu|linktext=Ninjago Chuck-blair-and-chuck-7310047-1700-2560.jpg|Chuck Bass de Gossip Girl. Enzo Fortuny (n. el 7 de junio de 1981 en México D.F.) es actor y director del doblaje mexicano con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es el locutor del cono norte del canal de cable Disney XD. Es reconocido por ser la voz de Drake Bell, tanto en la serie de Drake & Josh como en la mayoría de sus apariciones a cuadro; la voz de Inuyasha en el anime del mismo nombre, la segunda de voz de Arnold en ¡Oye Arnold!, a Kiba Inuzuka en Naruto, Yukito Tsukishiro en Sakura Card Captors, Masquerade y Anubias en Bakugan Tai Kamiya en Digimon Adventure 02 y por prestar su voz a Elijah Wood en películas como El señor de los anillos. Actualmente en redes sociales como Facebook, la frase "Oye, tranquilo viejo" que mencionó Fortuny en la serie de Drake & Josh es considerada un "Meme de internet" y esto ha elevado la popularidad del actor, a tal grado que el mismo Drake Bell compartió una foto en la red social de Facebook con la famosa frase de Fortuny, mencionada en la serie Drake & Josh en marzo de 2014. thumb|Enzo Fortuny y Drake Bell durante una convivencia en un evento organizado por el canal de You Tube "Esto es Combo".|323x323px Breve historia Enzo Fortuny comenzó su carrera como actor de doblaje gracias a que Héctor Bonilla (actor) era su vecino e invitó a Enzo y a su hermana a tomar un taller de actuación. Enzo tuvo la suerte de ser uno de los niños seleccionados para trabajar en el mundo del doblaje. Como también es actor, ha participado en teatro, telenovelas y musicales con papeles pequeños. Él es una persona que se preocupa por su país, es muy amable y resalta el reto que es caracterizarse en sus distintos papeles, por ejemplo InuYasha o Drake. Ha obtenido muchos fanáticos por el éxito que tiene su voz, doblando series de TV, animes y películas. Además, ha tenido participaciones especiales en diversos programas de televisión, tales como XHDRBZ , doblando a "Romero" en "Romero y Chulieta", La Hija del Jardinero , Los Sánchez , entre otros; y también ha hecho algunas obras de teatro, como "Cyrano, el Musical" (Christian y Lebrel) y "Házme el milagro San Antonio" (Lucas). Filmografía Anime Kappei Yamaguchi * Inuyasha - Inuyasha * Inuyasha kanketsu-hen - Inuyasha Kosuke Toriumi * Naruto - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto Shippuden - Kiba Inuzuka Sōichirō Hoshi * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Masquerade * Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia - Masquerade Nobuhiko Okamoto * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Teru Saotome * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Teru Saotome Takehito Koyasu * Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Butch * Crónicas Pokémon - Butch (Capítulo 8) Hiroyuki Yoshino * Candidato de la diosa - Clay Cliff Fortran * Espíritu de lucha - Akira Shigeta Masami Kikuchi * Pokémon - Otoshi * Digimon Adventure - Shin Kido Otros papeles * Sakura Card Captors - Yukito Tsukishiro / Yue * Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Anubias * Bikkuriman - Principe Hercules * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Digimon Adventure - Pumpkinmon / Frigimon * Digimon Adventure 02 - Tai Kamiya * Kitaro - Jun Tanimoto * Espíritu de lucha - Yuusuke Oda * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Makoto Hyuga (Doblaje original) * Supercampeones 2002 - Ralph Mellow * Pokémon - Ken (miembro masculino del CMP, 2ª voz), Lance (de la Elite 4), Keenan, Jonathan (Joven), Entrenador, varios personajes * Corrector Yui - Hidetoshi Kobayashi * Mars, The Terminator - Mars * Shinzo - Mushra * Agent Aika - Shuntaro Michikusa * Megaman NT Warrior - Lan Hikari * Ranma ½ - Satori (episodio 135) * Shaman King - Amidamaru (niño), Nichrom (2ª voz) * Zatch Bell - Haru * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Miracle Fighting A / Johnny Cosmo * Bleach - Varios personajes Series de TV Drake Bell * Drake & Josh - Drake Parker * Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Drake Parker * Zoey 101 - Drake Bell * Las aventuras del suspenso - Alex Sanders * iCarly - Drake Parker (cameo) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (Adolescente) * Smallville - Ian Randall [[David Gallagher|'David Gallagher']] * Ray Sutton - The Vampire Diaries * Simon Camden - El séptimo cielo (2da voz) [[Ed Westwick|'Ed Westwick']] * Chuck Bass - Chica indiscreta (Temp 1-5) * Chuck Bass - Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva Elijah Wood * Wilfred - Ryan Otros papeles * Dawson's Creek - Eddie Doling * El juego de las mentiras - Insertos * Sunny entre Estrellas - Josh * Cinco hermanos - Scotty Wandell * Will & Grace - Jason 'J.T.' Towne * United States of Tara - Jason * Las Travesuras de mi Hermana - Henry Gibson * Survivor: Marquesas - Gabriel Cade * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Oliver Trask / Dennis 'Chili' * Survivor: Pearl Islands - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Survivor: All Stars - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton (un cap.) * Survivor: Micronesia - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Héroes - Peter Petrelli (Milo Ventimiglia) * Lizzie McGuire - Gordo * Cory en la Casa Blanca - El exprimidor * Lost ** Etham Goodsped (Devon Gearhart) (niño) ** Jason McCormack (Aaron Gold) * Diarios de vampiros: **Ben McKittrick (Sean Faris) **Vocalista de la banda (Brad Davis) (Episodio 38) **Voces adicionales * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Luke Browen * Barney y sus amigos - Michael * Power Rangers: Samurai - Gigertox * Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces adicionales * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Tommy Oliver (niño) * Las Aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley Chico * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Peter ("El Relato del Juego de la Eternidad") / Michael ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Smallville - Zack / Paul Chan * Grey's Anatomy - George O´Malley * Tiempos inolvidables - Michael "Orejas de mono" * La peor bruja - Charly / Gary Grailquest (Anthony Hamblin) / Barry Dragonsbane (Paul Child) (un episodio) * El colegio del agujero negro - Vaughn Pearson * Torchwood - Owen Harper * Malcolm - Francis (En El Episodio "La novia prohibida") * Es tan Raven - Max * One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes - Nathan Scott * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales * iCarly - Voces adicionales * Moesha - Miles Mitchell * Hannah Montana - Jesse * El mentalista - Danny Kurtik (Brando Eaton) 2008, Brad Elkins (Colby Paul) 2008 y voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces diversas * CSI: New York - Voces diversas * Misterios sin resolver - Voces diversas * Eureka - Zane Donovan (Niall Matter) (2007-presente) * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Esposas desesperadas - Barrett (Armie Hammer) * Escalofríos - Miguel / Jerry Hawkins / Jed Kramer / Grady Tucker (Brendan Fletcher) / Eddie / Jerry Sadler / Noah Thompson (Kevin Zegers) / Evan (Kyle Labine) Películas Elijah Wood * The Romantics - Chip Hayes (2010) * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Patrick (2004) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over - El Sujeto (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey - Frodo Bolsón (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres - Frodo Bolsón (2002) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Frodo Bolsón (2001) * Black and white - Wren (1999) * Flipper - Sandy (1996) * Un muchacho llamado North - North (1994) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn - Huckleberry Finn (1993) Shawn Ashmore * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2014) * Las ruinas - Eric (2008) * X-Men: La batalla final - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2006) * Un alma en silencio - Connor (2005) * X-Men 2 - Bobby Drake / Iceman (2003) Jonathan Jackson * Veneno - Eric (2005) * Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana - James Phelps (2004) * Eterna juventud - Jesse Tuck (2002) * Insomnia - Randy Stetz (2002) * El lado profundo del mar - Vincent Cappadora (1999) Drake Bell * Rags, el poder de la música - Shawn (2012) * Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh - Drake Parker (2008) * Drake & Josh van a Hollywood - Drake Parker (2006) * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Dylan North (2005) James Phelps y Oliver Phelps * Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe - Gemelos Weasley (2009) * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Gemelos Weasley (2007) * Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego - Gemelos Weasley (2005) * Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban - Gemelos Weasley (2004) Frankie Muniz * Sobrevivir - Swink (2006) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz - Rayas (2005) (Version Warner) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres - Cody (2004) * Agente Cody Banks - Cody (2da versión doblada) (2003) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Jake Wilkinson (1998) * América salvaje - Marshall Stouffer (1997) * Las aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (1996) * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck - Tom Sawyer (1995) Neil Patrick Harris *Los Pitufos 2 - Patrick Wislow (2013) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Presentador Celebrity Dance-Off (2012) *Los Pitufos - Patrick Wislow (2011) Justin Bartha * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III - Doug Billings (2013) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Doug Billings (2011) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Doug Billings (2009) Lucas Grabeel * Un viaje de aquellos - Scooter (2008) * Regreso a Halloweentown - Ethan Dalloway (2006) * Preparatoria Halloween - Ethan Dalloway (2004) Shia LaBeouf * El juego que hizo historia - Francis Ouimet (2005) * Yo, robot - Farber (2004) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Max Petroni (2003) Ben Foster ' * Hasta el cuello - Matt Arnold (2002) * Get Over It - Berke Landers (2001) * Liberty Heights - Ben Kurtzman (1999) 'Lucas Black * Espíritu salvaje - Jimmy Blevins (2000) * Locos en Alabama - Peter Joseph 'Peejoe' Bullis (1999) * Fantasmas del pasado - Burt DeLaughter (1996) Kevin Zegers ' * Buddy 3: en la copa mundial - Josh Framm (2000) * Buddy 2: el perro futbolista - Josh Framm (1998) * Buddy superestrella - Josh Framm (1997) 'Alex Pettyfer * Amor Eterno - David Axelrod (2014) * Diva adolescente - Freddie Kingsley (2008) David Gallagher * Súper 8 - Donny (2011) * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Marty (2000) Edward Furlong * El Avispón Verde - Tupper (2011) * Nuestra propia casa - Shane Lacey (1993) Shawn Roberts * Al filo de la oscuridad - David Burnham (2010) * Más barato por docena 2 - Calvin Murtaugh (2005) Steve Talley * American Pie presenta: La casa Beta - Dwight Stiffler (2007) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Dwight Stiffler (2006) Eddie Kaye Thomas * American Pie: La boda - Paul Finch (2003) * Verano robado - Patrick O'Malley (2002) Elden Henson * Bajo el sol de Toscana - William (2003) * Ella es - Jesse Jackson (1999) Ryan Gosling * Cálculo mortal - Richard Haywood (2002) * Duelo de titanes - Alan Bosley (2000) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Cameron James (1999) * La jurado - Oliver Laird (1996) Michael Oliver * Adorable criatura 2 - Junior Healy (1991) * Adorable criatura - Junior Healy (1990) Otros Papeles *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Jimmy (Jonny Weston) (2015) * James Brown: El rey del soul - Nafloyd Scott (Aloe Blacc) (2014) * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Barry Weissman (Aaron Lazar) (2014) * Un viaje de diez metros - Voces adicionales (2014) * La peor noche de mi vida - Kyle (Oliver Hudson) (2014) *El juego de Ender - Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) (2013) (Versión Diamond Films) *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo - Jamarcus (Richard Aoyade) (2012) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Doug Wert (Michael Arden) (2012) *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Brandt (Jeremy Renner) (2011) *J. Edgar - Agente Jones (Michael Rady) y voces adicionales (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Colin (Toby Kebbell) (2011) *La chica de la capa roja - Peter (Shiloh Fernandez) (2011) *Arthur - Recepcionista (Charlie Hewson) (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 - Tim (Ben Milliken) (2011) *Nic y Tristan - Voces adicionales (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros - Rick (Michael Hanson) (2010) *13 - Vince Ferro (Sam Riley) (2010) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Kim Yong (Norman Yeung) (2010) (versión Sony) *La reunión del diablo - Ramírez, Narración (ambos Jacob Vargas) (2010) *The Fighter - Voces adicionales (2010) *Más allá del cielo - Alistair Wooley (Augustus Prew) (2010) *The Kids Are All Right - Laser (Josh Hutcherson) (2010) *Terminator Salvation - Kyle Reese (Anton Yelchin) (2009) *Te amo, brother - Eugene (Aziz Ansari) (2009) *He's Just Not That Into You - Jude (Corey Pearson) (2009) *Pandorum - Oficial Gallo (Cam Gigandet) (2009) (1ra. versión) *Te amo, Beth Cooper - Rich (Jack Carpenter) (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Scott Stifler (John Patrick Jordan) (2009) *Justo en la mira - Kevin Cross (Leonardo Nam) (2008) *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Piloto de Helicoptero (2008) *El luchador - Fan (Robert D. Siegel) (2008) *Stop-Loss - Paul "Preacher" Colson (Terry Quay) (2008) *Pathology - Dr. Ted Grey (Milo Ventimiglia) (2008 / Doblaje original) *La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dustin (Marcus T. Paulk) (2008) *El día de los inocentes - Ryan (Joe Egender) (2008) *Tropic Thunder - Tugg Speedman (Ben Stiller) (2008) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Jason Hawkins (Michael Stahl-David) (2008) *El reino prohibido - Jason Tripitikas (Michael Angarano) (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Gary (Zachary Booth) (2008) *Truco o travesura - Shrader (Jean-Luc Bilodeau) (2007) * Antes de partir - Richard (Jonathan Mangum) (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Andre Bryant (2007) *Sin lugar para los débiles - Wendell (Garret Dillahunt) (2007) (Version Paramount) *El diario de los muertos - Jason Creed (Joshua Close) (2007) *300 - Astinos (Tom Wisdom) (2007) *Taking 5:mis bellas secuestradoras - Lincoln (2007) *Las reglas de Georgia - Harlan Wilson (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) *Furia de Ping Pong - Branch Director (Mather Zickel) (2007) (Version TV) *Vecinos al rescate - Roy (Logan Lerman) (2006) *Camino a la gloria - Dick Myers (Mitch Eakins) (2006) *Las horas perdidas - Piloto Abilene (Justin Timberlake) (2006) *Pacto infernal - Tyler Simms (Chace Crawford) (2006) *La conquista del honor - Harlon Block (Benjamin Walker) (2006) *Babe: El puerquito valiente - Babe (Christine Cavanaugh) (2005) *Aprendiz de detective - Tre Strokes (Nick Cannon) (2005) *La provocación - Tom Hewett (Matthew Goode) (2005) *Persiguiendo un sueño - Manolin (Freddy Rodríguez) (2005) *Hermandad en Guerra - Yong Seok (Jeong Jae Hyeong) (2004) *Eloise en Navidad - Bill (Gavin Creel) (2003) *Wuthering Heights - Edward (Christopher Masterson) (2003) *Dos viejos cascarrabias - Walter (Haley Joel Osment) (2003) *Preciosa - Adam Lopez (Mark Consuelos) (2003) *Todo por las patadas - Jason (2003) *Honey: La reina del baile - Benny (Lil' Romeo) (2003) *El concurso del millón - Alex (Nick Miller) (2003) *Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) *Tiempo de lobos - Josh Grossler (Jamie Kerr) (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Clay Gephardt (Matt Lutz) (2002) *Pumpkin - Pumpkin Romanoff (Hank Harris) (2002) *Atrápame si puedes - Frank Abagnale Jr. (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2002) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Joven Austin Powers (Aaron Himelstein) (2002) *Culpable por asociación - Max (Daniel Magder) (adolecente) (2002) *Domingo Sangriento - Gerald 'Gerry' Donaghy (Declan Duddy) (2002) *El ataque de las arañas - Bret (Matt Czuchry) (2002) *Un aro de luz sin fin - Zachary Gray (Jared Padalecki) (2001) *Atrapados - Alex Riley (Mike Graybeal) (2001) *Jamás morirás - Sean (Casey Affleck) (2001) *Jay y el silencioso Bob - Brent (Seann William Scott) (2001) *Hermosa locura - Eddie (Miguel Castro) (2001) *Corre... no grites - Mark (Douglas Spain) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Voces diversas (2001) *Casi famosos - William Miller (Patrick Fugit) (2000) *Vidas pasadas - James (Trent Ford) (2000) *¿Quién se queda con la casa? - Brian Reece (Ricky Mabe) (1999) *La máscara del Zorro - Alejandro Murrieta joven (José María de Tavira) (1998) *Halloween H20 - Charlie (Adam Hann-Byrd) (1998) (2da Version) *Jack - Louis Durante (Adam Zolotin) (1996) * Día de la Independencia - Troy Casse (Giuseppe Andrews) (1996) *El mejor de los deseos - Simon (Matt Barker) (1996) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario - Padre de Cenicero (Lahmard J. Tate) (1996) *Los hijos de la calle - Michael Sullivan (adolescente) (Brad Renfro) (1996) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Michael Jordan (niño) (Brandon Hammond) y Jeffrey Jordan (Manner Washington) (1996) *Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers - Tim Strode (Keith Bogart) (1995) *Corazón Valiente - Joven William Wallace (James Robinson) (1995) *El padre de la novia 2 - Matt Banks (Kieran Culkin) (1995) *La montaña embrujada - Danny (Erik von Detten) (1995) *Avalancha - Max Kemp (Myles Ferguson) (1994) *Santa Cláusula - Lider del escuadron de duendes (Kenny Vadas) (1994) *Ricky Ricón - Ricky Ricón (Macaulay Culkin) (1994) *Pequeños gigantes - Johnny (Jon Paul Steurer) (1994/Doblaje original) *La gente detrás de las paredes - Poindexter Bufón Williams (Brandon Quintin Adams) (1991) *Rocky V - Chickie (Kevin Connolly) (1990) * Danza con lobos - Willie (Conor Duffy) (1990) *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada - Joven Indiana Jones (River Phoenix) (1989/Redoblaje) *Top Gun - Bill "Cougar" Cortell (John Stockwell) (1986/Redoblaje) *E.T.: El extraterrestre - Michael (Robert MacNaughton) (1982/Redoblaje) *¡Qué bello es vivir! - Joven George Bailey (Robert J. Anderson) (1946) Películas animadas Evan Smith *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Deuce *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Deuce *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Deuce *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Deuce Kate Higgins * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Stinky * Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Stinky * Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Stinky Alessandro Juliani * Bionicle: Red de Sombras - Toa Vakama * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Vakama Otros * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Arnold * 9 - 9 (trailer) * Bratz: La película - Cameron * Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Pulgarcito * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Scamp (diálogos) * Barbie: Moda Mágica en París - Ken * Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Ken * Barbie: Escuela de Princesas- Nicholas * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Principe Liam * Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Dillon Matthews / Principe Siegfried * Shrek Tercero - Artie (Justin Timberlake) (2007) * Anastasia - Dimitri (joven) * Toy Story - Sid Philips * Una película de huevos (2006) - Bebe * Otra película de huevos y un pollo - Bebe * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Amigo de Despereaux #1 * El cisne trompetista - Louie * Reyes de las olas - Voces diversas * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Gregory (primer doblaje) y El Topo (diálogos) (redoblaje) * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Hermey * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Christopher Robin * Los Simpsons(Temp.25 cap 21)Bull wiks Yum Películas de anime * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Tombo * Metrópolis - Rock * El viaje de Chihiro - Haku * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * ¡Oye Arnold! - Arnold (2ª voz, episodios 80-100) * Thomas y sus Amigos - James * Kim Possible - Ron Imparable * Pájaros - Eddie Storkovitz * Los reyes de la colina - Beto Reyes (temporada 1-8) * Futbol Callejero - Ben * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Heinrich Von Mazapán * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Mike Moningstar / Darkstar (1ª aparición) / Pierce (un capítulo) / Escudero * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - JT * Hora de aventura - Sir Cercenador * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Filthy Rich * El Niño Problema - Junior Healy (1993) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Nick * La Casa de los Dibujos - Capitanazo (adolescente) (un capitulo) * Escuela Wayside - Joe / Dimitri * Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Ritchie (un episodio) * Scooby-Doo - Luis Santiago, el beisbolista (un episodio) * Turbo FAST - Equidna (un episodio) * Las locuras de Andy - Andy Larkin * Robotboy - Bjorn Johnson * Fillmore - Cornelius Fillmore * Loonatics Unleashed - Cypher * Winnie Pooh - Christofer Robin * Creepie - Skeeper (Chico Tarántula) * La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee - Dennis Lee * Súper Sergio - Malcom pain y Lord Darkman * Bratz - Cameron (Charlie Schlatter), Eitan (Josh Keaton) (2ª voz) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ken (Hasta la Tercera Temporada) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Brick (1ª voz), Boomer (adolescente) * Carl al Cuadrado - Jamie James * La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) - Tino * El autobús mágico - Arnoldo (Arnold) * El librito de la selva - Shere Khan * Ozzy y Drix - Alcalde de Héctor * Norman Normal - Nickie Dicks * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * Daria - Voces diversas * Las nuevas aventuras de Doug - Doug Funnie * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Felipe * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Wag Too, AZI-3, Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Cole Videojuegos Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta - Voces extras *Fable II - Víctor, voces variadas *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar - Arnoldo *Scene It? Twilight Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Fragoso * El clon - Nando * Señora del destino - Alberto * La casa de las siete mujeres - Capitan Esteban * El profeta - Marcos Pedro Neschling ''' * El color del pecado - Dionisio * Páginas de la vida - Rafael '''Alexandre Schumacher * Uga Uga - Zen * Belíssima - Roberto André Arteche * India, una historia de amor - Indra * CuChiCheos - Júlio Santana (Julito) Jayme Matarazzo * Escrito en las estrellas - Daniel Aguillar / Damián Ramírez López * Cuento encantado - Felipe Henrique Avignon de Toledo Otros * Corazones Rebeldes - Marcelo (Fabio Azevedo) * Mujeres apasionadas - Calinhos (Daniel Zettel) * Chocolate con pimienta - Fabricio (Gabriel Azevedo) * Paraíso tropical - Tiago Batista (Sérgio Abreu) * Río del destino - Tavinho (Thiago Oliveira) * Insensato corazón - Eduardo (Rodrigo Andrade) * La Sombra de Helena - Felipe (2a fase) (Guilherme Prates) Dirección de doblaje *He's Just Not That Into You (Warner/New Line) *El misterio de Anubis *¿Qué pasó ayer? *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *Lindas mentirosas (Temporada 2) *El juego de las mentiras (Temporada 1) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intertrack *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Salgado *Román Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sebastians *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *The Dubbing House Comerciales thumb|right|300 px|Comercial de Enzo Fortuny, interpretando al ficticio reportero Francisco Soriano para las tiendas Soriana (2007) * CD Kicks (Barcel) * Clorets * Chips de Barcel * Clearasil * Galletas "Chokis" * Anuncios del IFE (spot de radio) * Coca Cola * Bimbo * Bancomer * Sprite * Pegaso * SEP * Volkswagen * Pop Tarts de Kellogg's * Chokis de Gamesa * Tiendas de autoservicio "ampm" para E.E.U.U * Videos internos para Barcel * Gatorade * Laboratorios Roche * Harmon hall * Takis (Barcel) * Francisco Soriano (en el comercial de Soriana en 2007) * Maruchan Teatro * "Cyrano de Bergerac" (2003, 2004) * "Altar de muertos" (noviembre 2004) * "Cabos sueltos" (1995), con Héctor Bonilla y Sofía Álvarez. * Espectáculo en vivo con Andrés Bustamante en el World Trade Center, ciudad de México (1996) Cine Nacional * Cortometraje con alumnos del Tec. C. de México de la carrera de Comunicación (noviembre 2004) * "El yaqui indomable" (1995), co-estelar con Mario Almada y Katy Barbieri. * "De mis manos" (2002), cortometraje. * Una película de huevos (2007) * Una película de huevos y un pollo (2009) Televisión Nacional * "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (años 90) como locutor. (1992-1998) * XH DeRBeZ como Romero en "Romero y Chulieta" de "Que Monitos". (2003) * Comerciales de imagen (Kranky, Cerelac, Solidaridad, Benotto, Clorets, etc.) * Diferentes participaciones en programas * Actualmente es la voz oficial del canal Disney XD. Curiosidades Enzo ha interpretados coincidentemente dos personajes del seiyü Kappei Yamaguchi ellos son Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio y Inuyasha en la serie del mismo nombre. Durante junio de 2014, Enzo asistió como invitado a un evento organizado por el canal de You Tube "Esto es Combo", donde entrevistaron a Drake Bell, actor que dobló durante la serie "Drake & Josh". Enzo convivió con Drake durante ese evento. Bell comentó durante la entrevista estar admirado del trabajo que ha realizado Fortuny durante la serie, al igual que siempre ha querido conocerlo. Enlaces Externos *Facebook Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off